


Super Bowser Galaxy

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: A starshroom is sent out to explore an as-yet-undiscovered new galaxy...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Blast off!

The starshroom they flew soared high above the atmosphere and into the majestic heavens of space.

As the dazzling eternity of all the magnificently beautiful stars and occasional nebulae surrounded and passed them as they quickly flew further and further into the deepest depths, the two astronauts sat breathless with sheer anticipation while still seatbelted within their chairs.

"... and _furthermore_ , you guys," nagged Mario's voice over the transmission speaker, "... I expect you _both_ to be _cooperating_ with each other _one hundred percent_ while undergoing this investigation instead of _fighting_ like you always do. This is a whole new unexplored galaxy that you're on your way to investigate, after all."

Luigi yawned as he itched himself. His astronaut's silver jumpsuit could get awfully hot with light speed, causing him to sweat, and once he did, the itchiness was unavoidable. "Yes, _mother_ ," he  muttered under his irritated breath.

"Don't worry," assured Bowser to Luigi in a low tone undetected by the speaker as he hunched over the controls with his own silver jumpsuit glistening within the aura of passing star systems. "All that will be out of the way soon enough."

"Don't you go treating this mission as though it were some sort of casual jaunt down to the mini mart!" Mario's voice scolded. "I have a heck of a _lot_ riding reputationwise on this attempt, you know!"

"Geez, how much more serious can you _get_?" Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I _swear_ , Mario, you can steal the beauty from a fairy castle. Can you at least just _shut up_ long enough for us to at least _enjoy_ the ride and admire the view while we're on the way?"

"Tch." Clearly Mario considered himself above such joyous details and frivolous attitudes. "I can see all too clearly that the wrong pair were picked for the job. why can't you both be professional about this the way I am?"

"It  would be a lot _easier_ to be able to concentrate on what we're doing if it weren't for the fact that _you_ keep going on and on yakking at us without _shutting up_ ," Bowser remarked.

"All right, that's _IT!"_ Mario announced, his voice smoked in disgust. "I'm _stripping you both of your titles effective immediately!_ Know now that when you return not only will _neither_ of you receive the _slightest bit of recognition_ for all of this, much less a hero's 'welcoming back', but that you _will not receive a single bit of pay!"_

Bowser closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, _SIR."_

"And _furthermore_ , for _disciplinary measures_ upon your retur--- <crackle> \---insubord--- wha--- <crackle> <fzzzt> \---what's--- <fzzzzzshhhhhfzzzzz> \---n you _hear_ m-------"

And with that, the transmission abruptly ended.

Bowser laughed. "Good _NIGHT_ ,  sweet prince!"

Luigi joined in, the two laughing heartily together.

"I take it we just hit the 9000th millaritus mark?" Luigi inquired, grinning.

"You betcha. Obviously the mini cloaking device I'd installed while secretly reconfiguring all communications with Terra Firma to disconnect at this distance worked. No one caught on." Bowser grinning and looked pleased with himself.

"Thank the _stars_ it worked," Luigi relaxed with pleased relief. "If I had had to put up with _that_ for another minute, I would have been pulling my hair out."

"Well, don't worry," Bowser smiled as he entered a few extra commands into the control system. Now that they were disconnected from all observance, he was free to change their destination to wherever they pleased. "We're finally in the clear."

"Yeah." Luigi took a huge, deep breath and smiled at the passing cosmos surrounding them. "...free."

"So..." Bowser smiled at Luigi as the koopa's huge, muscular gloved paw affectionately patted the back of Luigi's much smaller hand, "Ready to 'get lost'?"

Luigi's eyes shined back at Bowser's, their shared gaze glistening with both the passing stars and their once-hidden affection for each other. "You bet."


	2. Silent running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To bold go where no plumber has gone before...
> 
> ...into...
> 
> ...a king...?

"So where are we headed?" Luigi asked eagerly.

Bowser was steering enthusiastically. "The most distant galaxy system with a healthy atmosphere and natural food supplies. The most distant, uninhabited, unknown, undiscovered place we can find." He winked at Luigi. "We may never return from this one."

Luigi laughed. "Oh, _shuckie darn!_ How absolutely dreadful! We may just _have_ to fend for ourselves _alone!"_

Bowser smirked as he jokingly shrugged. "Clumsy me!"

They laughed together.

"You realize that no one would ever believe us even if we told them the truth anyway?" giggled Luigi.

"What, that we deliberately joined the space program and went through all that training and whatnot just to deliberately lose ourselves on a distant planet so that we could live out our fantasy of having an entire private world to ourselves?" Bowser responded with deliberately exaggerated faux surprise. "Gee, who'da thunk it?"

Luigi laughed, "Yeah, and we haven't even yet... well..."

"Well what?"

Luigi blushed through his grin, "Well, you know..."

"Go ahead and say it," Bowser grinned. "You can say it now."

Luigi blushed even further as he shyly covered his face. "Well... we haven't even yet... uh..."

"Had sex?"

Luigi chuckled again in his shyness. "Yeah."

"Oh, trust me," Bowser laughed. "We've got _plenty_ of time for that now!"

"Queer."

"Fag."

They both laughed heartily.

"You've got a great body fot a queer," Luigi teased.

"Oh, you mean all this?" Bowser grinned, flexing his biceps. "Still so surprised that I'm all deep voiced masculine male brawn and that I want to share it all exclusively with you?"

Luigi chuckled. "It _does_ seem pretty hard to believe."

"You won't find it so hard to believe once _**YOU'RE**_ hard and conquering all this muscle," Bowser winked.

"I'm still amazed. You really do want me to top you, don't you?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

"well, because you're… uh..."

"So masculine?" Bowser finished cheerfully. "trust me, pal. It works like this - all this time I've had absolutely no choice but to be the big, powerful, dominant dude in control.Which means that, in private, I personally want to relax and be dominated myself, have a sweet guy in control of me for a change." He winked playfully at Luigi. "That's where you come in."

"I love you, Bowser."

"Love you too, dude."

The ship continued its graceful journey off through the mysteriously beautiful sea of stars.


	3. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One small step for a man...

"A series of tiny little planets, just like we're accustomed to," Bowser smiled looking out the window at the approaching sight. "Perfect."

"Where shall we land?"

"On that one sphere closest to us," Bowser replied as he steered. "The one sorta the size of your average ten-story building."

The starshroom came to rest gently on a pretty sphere bright green with grass and dotted with the occasional circular nine-yard patch of bright flowers. It was a lovely little planet seemingly placed just for them.

"Air breathable, tiny edible fruits that provide all required nutrients," Bowser read off the report screen. "Gravity low but not dangerously low, just enough to make things... er, bouncy..." He then blushed himself as he read that part, making it obvious to Luigi what possibilities had immediately appeared within the koopa's mind upon that last word.

Bowser, still blushing, asked, "Ready, pal?"

"As ready as you are."

"Okay, just gimmie a sec."

"What are you doing?"

"Removing my shell," Bowser replied. "I'm leaving it here in the ship."

Luigi swallowed as he smiled. He had never even known the koopa could take off his shell, much less seen him do it.

Because there was not much room in the tiny ship, this was done quickly and effectively. Soon Luigi was following the now shell-less Bowser, who was now only clad in his silver jumpsuit, out the main hatch.

As exciting as this all was, Luigi was  not  focused on their new surroundings; rather his own personal excitement came - emotionally, not yet physically - from the fact that he was now watching for the first time before his eyes the movements and details he could now clearly see of Bowser's still silver-covered back. The koopa's musculature was even more impressive than even Luigi had expected, the broad powerful shoulders, the powerful ripping muscles, the graceful curve down to the king's tail, and below that... oh _stars,_ Luigi could hardly wait to see him naked.

The planet seemed so innocent and unassuming in its prettiness as the two walked casually up to what seemed to serve as its top side, the distant sun casting a lazy peaceful glow upon it.

"Fantastic," Bowser commented. "I think I'll just lie here and soak this up. Great place to relax... sure feels good to get that off..."

Luigi's mind immediately thought on how much he very much wanted to help Bowser feel good getting it off.

Looking directly at Luigi with an innocently playful smile, Bowser reached up to his own neck and began to unzip the long zipper on the front of his jumpsuit, which - like Luigi's - led all the way down the front passing over the crotch, curving through between the legs and up to the top of the buttocks. He very deliberately unzipped slowly so Luigi could watch and savor the moment.

Down the huge claw slowly unzipped, slowly revealing the front of Bowser's huge body...

...Luigi, who's mouth remained shut, still couldn't help involuntarily salivating inwardly at the sight...

...to slowly stop unzipping right about where the Koopa's most delicate details of his body began, still playfully covering - albeit just barely - the prize between his legs.

Reaching back up to his own neck again, Bowser - still smiling flirtingly at Luigi - began just as slowly began to spread the now unzipped area of his jumpsuit apart, revealing his mighty chest, being such to undo it so that his upper shoulders and arms were deliberately bared.

"There. Much more comfortable," Bowser's deep voice said softly to Luigi in a gentle, temping tone.

Luigi's crotch was tingling.

Bowser, still smiling. then got down on the ground and lay back, his arms crossed behind his head, his legs spread, and took a deep breath, then letting out a long, contented sigh.

Luigi could only _stare._

Bowser's face turned to him. "Come on, join me."

In a heated daze, Luigi walked over to Bowser's left side, then got down to lounge next to the huge relaxed koopa, the sweet stars sparkling majestically all about the pair.

Luigi said quietly, "You have pretty eyes."

"Aw. Thanks. So do you." Bowser paused a moment watching him before asking softly, "Don't you want to touch me...?"

"I'm... afraid to."

The koopa raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Luigi chuckled nervously, "I can't help be afraid that if I do you'll suddenly come back to your senses and realize that I'm not supposed to be molesting your body like this - and you'll pound me."

Bowser chuckled affectionately. "Don't worry... ain't gonna happen," he assured. "The only thing I'll want is for _you_ to pound _me."_

Luigi chuckled nervously again.

"Come on, please don't be shy... feel wherever you like."

Luigi swallowed, amazed that this was actually happening. He then reached down and, using the two main fingers of his right hand, began to shyly, gently rub the still-covered curve between Bowser's legs...

"....no....please...no..." Bowser playfully whimpered with a big smile on his face, pretending to be vulnerable and helpless beneath Luigi's touch. "... what would my troops say...?..."


	4. Exploring new terrain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always dangerous exploring the mysteries of space...

Luigi chuckled as he continued rubbing the koopa's crotch. Playing along, he said, "And what's to stop me? You're all alone, millions of intergalactic miles away from anywhere... with no one to stop me from molesting your innocent body... and all the way out here in low gravity, all those big muscles of yours don't mean a thing... out here, they exist only for pleasure... to be looked at... and played with."

"Oh stars, no, please!" Bowser playfully responded, feeling the crotch of his jumpsuit burning up with a delicious burning tingling while getting wet inside its crotch region. He leaned up on his elbows, looking into Luigi's eyes. "Please... don't take advantage of me... out here, I'm so... helpless..."

Luigi leaned his lips closer to Bowser's. "Typical muscleguy... the bigger they are... the harder they fall..."

Bowser nuzzled his big lips against Luigi's own, his deep voice in a playfully soft, helpless, submissive tone completely at odds with his build. "...are you going to rape me...?..."

"...yes..." Luigi whispered back, their lips together. "...so submit your masculinity to me and take it like a man..."

The koopa began to affectionately stroke Luigi's face... Bowser's big lips were so soft. "..,please don't fuck me..." he softly whispered against Luigi's own lips just before the powerful koopa began to kiss him.

The two males deepened their kiss as Luigi continued to rub Bowser's crotch...


	5. Ungodly science experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser is completely helpless...

As they lost themselves in full makeout mode, Bowser softly whimpered into Luigi's mouth as he felt fingers take hold of the koopa's zipper... and began gently pulling it downward, exposing to the universe Bowser's slit, the entrance to the koopa king's Royal Scarlet Chamber. Its thick muscular walls protecting it were rounded curving into it and swollen now, soaked both inwardly and out with pre as the koopa's body had instinctively prepared itself for the release of its housed mighty penis.

But not for penetration.

As a result, Bowser's body was instinctively trying to clamp down on Luigi's fingers in a futile attempt to deny them entry.

Bowser broke the kiss to whisper with his lips still close to Luigi's, "... what are you going to do to me...?..."

Luigi had an inspiration for their imaginary roleplaying. While his right hand continued stroking and fondling Bowser's slit entrance, he help up his left hand pretending to hold up an imaginary object. "You are about to become my ultimate space exploration experiment. I'm going to alter your DNA with this syringe filled with chemically-altered steroids by inserting it into your pecs. Once I do, it will alter your masculinity, making your body stronger and more masculine than ever, while at the same time it will completely reprogram your sexual preferences permanently and irreversibly, so that from this moment on, you will be forever attracted to males."

Bowser, who was already wildly excited and involuntarily squirming under Luigi's right fingers as they played with his soaked, hypersensitive slit, cutely widened his eyes as he pretended to be horrified. "...oh, please, no! ...anything but that!... I... I don't want to live the rest of my life as a queer...!..."

Luigi smiled. Bowser was so darling when he was acting like this. "Out here, you have no choice. Now that this syringe like a man," Luigi play-commanded as he put his empty left hand to Bowser's left pec and made a motion like he was injecting something, all the while his right hand stroking the lips of Bowser's slit until they were red and puffy.

Bowser, smiling, playfully tossed his head back and forth in mock resistance. "...no... ...please... ...you can't..." he begged. "I don't want to be a fag..."

Bowser's private liquids were dripping thickly out of his slit and off Luigi's right hand to pool helplessly on the grass between the powerful koopa's legs.


	6. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment is a success - - -

Luigi teased in his continued roleplay, "Stop whining or I'll also make it so that you can become _pregnant."_

Bowser playfully looked even more horrified as he yelped, _"No, please! Anything_ but _THAT!!! NO!!!_ I don't want to become pregnant!!!"

"Or maybe I should just alter you all the way and turn you completely _female?"_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE!!! SPARE MY MASCULINITY!!! I... OH, PLEASE!!!"** _

"Then relax and accept your fate. Now let me make sure this injection circulates." In reality, Luigi was feeling up Bowser's magnificent pecs. Bowser moaned in pleasure as Luigi continued to caress the gorgeous curves of Bowser's chest muscles as he leaned over and began to gently suck on the koopa's right bicep. At the same time down below, Luigi's fingers had now persisted in pushing past Bowser's spasming crotch defenses and were now working their way up into Bowser's insides. Soon Bowser was gasping and swiveling his hips around on the grass.

Luigi continued to kiss Bowser's arms, his shoulders, his neck, his chest as he whispered in his roleplay, "It's done. You are now the biggest, most beautiful masculine fag in the universe. And you will stay that way, and your body will desire only to be dominated and penetrated by other males."

"Yes, my master..."

"And you belong to me."

"...yes, my master..."

"Your body is my property to use and play with as I see fit."

Bowser grunted and gasped, "Yes.... oh yes, my love..."


	7. Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beauty of low gravity...

Luigi leaned in towards Bowser's face again as down below his entire hand had slid up into the insides of the koopa's delicate Scarlet Royal Chamber, felt for the massive penis hidden within and, once discovering it, gave it a gentle tug.

Bowser grunted and let out a loud moan.

"And now, formerly mighty king of the koopas," Luigi roleplay-whispered into Bowser's face, "now that the chemical is permanently inside you taking effect even as we speak, I'm going to kiss you. The chemical will now force it to feel like the most erotic sensation you have ever experienced. And it will complete your physical and mental change into a helpless fag."

Bowser pretended to resist the approaching kiss, turning his face this way and that. "...no... ... _no..._ ...not with a man... ...never... ...I... I _won't..."_

"Oh, but you will," Luigi chuckled. "You will now, now that you have been reprogrammed."

And with that, he forcefully locked lips with the king. Bowser pretended to resist and try to "pull away" from it, then pretended to relent, then finally began kissing Luigi back deeply and passionately.

Meanwhile, Luigi's right hand was now gently pulling Bowser's huge penis out of its protective home. It gave Luigi's fingers a little trouble at first, not quite pulling out, but then was finally released to the universe, growing to its full length, its gold hue sparkling in the soft glow of the surrounding starlight. As Luigi stroked it it upward, something happened which neither of the two, still lost in their passionate makeout, noticed yet... Bowser's slickness and emerging beginnings of his male love nectar, instead of dripping downward as one would expect, were instead dripping _out_ ward... drifting weightlessly about the tip of Bowser's dick in midair due to the low gravity.

As they spread, the floating droplets glistened and sparkled, floating more and more around and about the pair of kissing males...


End file.
